Kataang love story
by katara123
Summary: It's my first story.It's my view on what should have happened after Aang kissed Katara on the Ember Island Players. Please review! Some language.


This is my first story, and of course it's kataang 'cause kataang rocks. This may be just a one-shot. I don't know yet. I'm not that good of a writer so feel free to correct me. I don't own the show, or any part of it, sadly. Hope you like it!

Aang's POV

"WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT?" I said hitting my head on a wood beam, " She must hate me now. Why do I have to be so stupid? She said she was confused, and I up and kissed her." I yelled at myself.

I wipe away the tears threatening to over flow out of my eyes, and walk back to where Sokka and everyone else are sitting. "Sokka, I'm going back to the house." I said whispering in his ear. "Ok." He said not looking up from his fire gummies.

While walking back to the house I finally realize why Katara would never want me. She's two years older than me, and I'm the Avatar. Who would want a twelve years old little kid? Even though I am turning thirteen in a few days, but that is just one year. I tried forcing the tears back even though I knew they would come anyways.

"Who would want a loser like me?" I kept telling myself.

Katara's POV

WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT? I yelled at myself in my head. Aang is hurt, and you did it. You promised yourself you would never hurt Aang, and you did. You could see it in his eyes, and YOU DID IT ANYWAYS.

I stood up frustrated with myself. "Where are you going?" Sokka ask looking up from his fire gummies. "Home." I said walking out before he could say anything else.

I sighed. If I'm doing this to myself what is Aang doing to himself? He must be killing himself mentally.

Walking into the house I noticed some candles are lit. I froze, "No, Aang can't be here." I whispered to myself. I slowly tiptoed to my room, which is helpfully right across from Aang's room I noted sarcastically.

I stopped in the middle of the hall having to decide to check on Aang, or go to my room. Ugh, I have to see Aang. Damn my motherly instincts.

I slide the door a few inches so I can peak in. I find him on the bottom of his bed hunched over with his face in his hands, and his body shaking a little. Anyone could tell he was crying. I started crying myself. What did I do to him?

Aang's POV

Why do I have to be me? Why did I have to be the Avatar? I started getting mad. "I had to be the almighty Avatar." I yelled picking up a vase, and threw into a wall. I felt a sudden pinch that hurt like hell. I cut my hand, and it isn't a little paper cut, it's a deep gash. "Crap."

I quickly try to grab any sort of fabric, but I'm pinned to the ground by someone. "Who is this?" I yell. "Hold still Aang. Your cut is very bad." It's her. No, it can't be her. Not now. I started to panic.

"AANG HOLD STILL." Katara yelled trying to hold me down while healing my hand. Then the pain was gone. She healed me. She got up, and sat on my bed. "Thank you." Was all that I could muster up to say.

Then she said something that surprised me. "I'm sorry Aang." You could hear that she was weeping. "For what? You healed me." I already knew what she was sorry for, but I needed her to say it. "For hurting you. I'm so sorry," she started to cry harder, "I never meant to." She got up, and hugged me so quickly it took me a few seconds to process I was even being hugged.

"No, I should be sorry. I did this to you. If I wasn't so stupid this never would have happened." I said hugging her tightly as if it was the only thing holding me down on Earth. Her hands disappeared from my back, and ended up holding the sides of my face. "Your not stupid." Katara said sternly.

Her face softened then. "Aang, I do love you. I love you more than anything in this world," she said so sensor. "When you told me at the play I was worried about what would happen if I got hurt when the comet came, and you would try to help me. You would be a easy target then." She said with her eyes watering up. "Katara, just knowing now that you love me will make me fight harder. I will end this war just for you. So we can be together." I said smiling a little.

"I love you so much." She said hugging me tightly. My smile grew bigger. I whispered, "I love you, too." Then I felt her lips on mine. This is the greatest feeling I have ever had before, but then they were gone. Then I heard her in my ear. "I love you more." She whispered.

The End

Well that's it. My first story. I'm so proud of myself. Please review. Thanks if you do.


End file.
